


Surveillance Tactics

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [19]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Ambiguity, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Special Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this were a Monty Python sketch, Jed would be saying "nudge, nudge, wink wink"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> S is for startle

'Do the maths!' said Jed, fired by his new theory. 'How often have they been out together recently? How much does Sam suddenly seem to know about Zoe? I'm telling you, I'm right.'

Colin looked glum. Jed decided to needle him further. 'Danny!' he called out, and when Danny joined them, he added, 'We need your intimate knowledge of Zoe.'

'Hey... we never...'

'Not that, you nutter. Besides, you're not her type.'

'You've lost me.'

Malcolm joined them. 'If this were a Monty Python sketch, Jed would be saying "nudge, nudge, wink wink" at this point.'

Danny shook his head. 'What are you on about, Jed?'

'Zoe and Sam. Are they... you know?'

Malcolm shook his head sadly.

'Why would you think I'd know?' asked Danny.

'Because you live with her, mate.'

'And you think she knows about the women I bring home? I keep them as far away from her as possible - when I can - and if Zoe has any sense she's doing the same where I'm concerned. Whether it's women or men she's bringing home.'

'Or both,' said Jed, grinning.

'Oh, do grow up,' said Malcolm.

'Malcolm's right. I'm not getting into this conversation.' Danny turned away, to face Sam, who was standing right behind him. 'Uh, hi, Sam.'

'Heya, Danny. Boys.' She smiled winningly. 'Anything interesting going on?'

Malcolm stared pointedly at Jed. Eyes artificially wide, Jed shook his head.

'Funny,' said Sam, tossing one of Malcolm's latest gadgets onto the table. 'I could have sworn there was a really _interesting_ discussion going on.'

Malcolm stifled a grin, and Colin a groan. 'You heard?' asked Colin. Jed's face fell.

'By the way,' said Sam, 'Haven't you boys ever heard of friendship?'


End file.
